Who Framed Blossom
Who Framed Blossom 'is an upcoming live-action/2D/3D computer traditional animated fantasy-comedy film The film will be scheduled in Real D 3D and IMAX 3D. ''Who Framed Blossom ''the album "Heroes (We Could Be)".distributed by Amblin Entertainment and Warner Bros. Pictures. The film combines live-action with animation similar to Who Framed Roger Rabbit Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back in Action (whom the film bears a similar name to). Contents http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Who_Framed_Roger_Rabbit_2# hide #Synoposis #Plot #Characters ##Main characters ##Villains #Disney #Pixar #Warner Bros./New Line Cinema #MGM #Paramount Pictures/Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios #Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation/TriStar Pictures #Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment #Hanna-Barbera #Food Icons #Bagdasarian Productions #Charles M. Schulz #20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios #Paws, Inc. #Filmation #Outfit7/My Talking Toys #Discovery Kids #YouTube #Microsoft Studios / PopCap / Playfish / Mojang / Telltale Games #Flipline Studios #Marvel #DC Comics®️/Batman Only #International Shows and Movies #DreamWorks Animation SKG #Marvel Comics #LAIKA #Reel FX Animation Studios #Open Road Films #The Weinstein Company #Controversies ##DC Comics #Cast #Notes/Trivia Synoposis In the place in the current time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947, Maroon Studios (now Maroon Entertainment) has a new boss except in fact it is the cousin of the son of Judge Doom who wants to defeat Roger and the other Toons, so Roger, Daniel & Jessica Rabbit must stop him from taking over Toon Tropolis before it's too late. Plot To be added Characters Main characters #*Blossom Villains #*Lucius DeGeralson (The main antagonist character) #*Smart Tuckus #*Greesy #*Toon Patrol 2 #*Wheezy #*Stupid #*Psycho Disney #*Mickey Mouse #*Donald Duck #*Goofy #*Pluto #*Minnie Mouse #*Pete #*Clarabelle Cow #*Horace Horsecollar #*Jose Carioca #*Panchito Pistoles #*Ludwig Von Drake #*Pokopon #*Daisy Duck #*Chip and Dale #*Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Beagle Boys #*Mortimer Mouse #*The Sun - ''"'Father Noah's Ark"'' #*Monte the Pelican - "Pelican and the Snipe" #*Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs #*Paul Bunyan #*Babe the Blue Ox #*Professor Owl #*Bertie Birdbrain #*Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom #*The Lonesome Ghosts #*Witch Hazel #*Ajax the Gorilla #*Hitchhiking ghosts #*Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, and Honker Muddlefoot #*J. Audubon Woodlore #*Humphrey the Bear #*Bonkers #*Ferdinand -''"Ferdinand the Bull"'' #*Snow White, Happy, Dopey, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Doc, Evil Queen, Snow White's Forest Mammals - "'''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/The 7D'"'' #*Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro, Cleo, The Blue Fairy, Geppeto, Stromboli, Honest John, Gideon, The Coachman, Lampwick, Monstro - "'''Pinocchio'""'' #*Hyacinth Hippo, Ben Ali-Gator, Madame Upanova, Chernabog, Magic Brooms, Bacchus, Chinese Mushrooms, Yen Sid, Sorcerer Mickey, Cupids, Jacchus, Pegasuses, Saytrs, Centaurs, Centarettes - "'''Fantasia'"'' #*Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Crows, Casey Junior, Mr. Stork, Mrs. Jumbo, Ringmaster, Elephant Matriarch, Elephant Giddy, Elephant Catty, Pink Elephants - "'''Dumbo'"'' #*Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Friend Owl, Faline, The Great Prince of the Forest - "'''Bambi'"'' #*Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Mr. Blue Bird, Hummingbirds - "'''Song of the South'"'' #*Peter & The Wolf - "'''Make Music Mine'"'' #*Willie The Giant, Bongo the Bear, Luliby, Golden Harp - "'''Fun and Fancy Free'"'' #*Pecos Bill - "Melody Time" #*J.Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Moley, Water Rat, Angus McBadger, Ichabod Crane, Brom Bones, Katrina - "'''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'"'' #*Cinderella, Prince Charming, The Fairy Godmother, Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia, Lucifer, Jaq, Gus, Major, Bruno, Mice - "'''Cinderella'"'' #*Alice, The Chesire Cat, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Dormouse, The White Rabbit, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, Bill the Lizard, Broom Dog, Bull Mop, The Queen of Hearts, The Do-Do, The Caterpillar - "Alice in Wonderland" #*Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Michael, Nana, Danny, Athena, Muoro General, Edword, James, Giant Octopus, The Lost Boys, Tiger lily, Jane, Lost Boys Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marlina the Mermaid, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile - "'''Peter Pan'"'' #*Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Si and Am, Joe, Tony, Peg, Beaver, Bull, Toughy, Boris, Pedro, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, Collette - "'''Lady and the Tramp'"'' #*Princess Aurora, Prince Philip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Stefan, King Hubert, Queen Leah, Maleficent (mentioned), Diablo (mentioned), Goons - "'''Sleeping Beauty'"'' #*Pongo, Perdita, The Puppies, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Patch, Danny, Thunderbolt, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, Horace, Sergeant Tibs, Captain, Colonel, Cualon, Danny, Sharmee, Lil' Lightning, Lars, Towser, Lucy the Goose - "'''101 Dalmatians'"'' #*Merlin, Wart, Archemedes, Sir Kay, Sir Ector, Madam Mim - The Sword in the Stone #*Penguin Waiters - "'''Mary Poppins'"'' #*Baloo, King Louie, Mowgli, Bagheera, Plane, Bycle, Colonel Hathi, Buzzie, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy, Soyea Khen, Shere Khan, Kaa, Akela, Shanti, Lucky, Ranjan, Ranjan's Father, M.C. Monkey, and Hathi Jr. - "The Jungle Book'"'' #*Kermit the Frog, Scooter, Walter, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Uncle Deadly, 80's Robot, Bobo the Bear, Beauregard, Miss Poogy, Sweetums, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Behemoth, Thog, Mutations, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Crocodile, Whatnots, Frogs, Rats, Carter, Wayne and Wanda, Fozzie Moopet, Janice Moopet, Rowlf the Dog, Kermit Moopet, Constantine, Rowlf Moopet, Denise, Gloria Estefan, Chip, Blind Pew, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, One-Eyed Jack, Angel Marie, Trumpet Girl, Lips, Nigel the Conductor, Spotted Dick, Calico, Yolanda Rat, Tatooey Rat, Andy and Randy Pig, Blue Frackle, Bertha, Lew Zealand, The Swedish Chef, Sam the Eagle, Robin the Frog, Pops, Green Frackle, Captain Pighead, Old Tom, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, Animal, Black Dog, Annie Sue, Cynthia Rose, Mildred Huxtetter, Howard Tubman, Spamela Hamderson, Snowths, Mahna Mahna, Thingy Thing, Walleye Pike, Cue Card Monster, Zippity Zap, Bubba Rat, Marvin Suggs, Droop, Purple Frackle, Pink Frackle, Jade Green Hunchback Frackle, Mo Frackle, Alphonso D'Bruzzo, Phoenicia the Hippo, Ozzie (Squid), Bobby Benson, Crazy Harry, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Statler and Waldorf, The Newsman, Camilla the Chicken, Afghan Hound, Foo-Foo, Big Mean Carl, Pokey, Gorillas, Chickens, Penguins, Cockatoo, Singing Food, Bill, Gil, Jill, and many others - '"The Muppets" franchise''' #*Secretary Bird, King Leonidas, Fisherman Bear, Mr. Codfish, The Dirty Yellows, The True Blues - '''''Bedknobs and Broomsticks #*Robin Hood, Little John, Sir Hiss, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Alan A Dale, Rhino Guards, Sheriff Of Nottingham, Mother Rabbit, Nutsy, Trigger, Captain Crocodile, Father Sexton, Little Sister, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Otto, Toby Turtle, King Richard - "'''Robin Hood'"'' #*Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Owl, Gopher, Lumpy, Kessie, Mama Heffalump, The Backson, Stan Woozle and Hef Heffalump - "Winnie the Pooh" #*Oliver, Dodger, Georgette, Fagin, Roscoe and DeSoto (mentioned), Jenny Foxworth, Winston, Louie, Bill Sykes (mentioned), Tito, Rita, Einstein, and Francis - "'''Oliver & Company'"'' #*Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Ursula (mentioned), King Triton, Flotsam & Jetsam (mentioned), Prince Eric, Max, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Alana, Adela, Aquata, Grimsby, Chief Louis, Carlotta, Catfish Club, Melody, Glut the Shark, Morgana (mentioned), Tip & Dash, Undertow, Cloak & Dagger (mentioned) - "The Little Mermaid'"'' #*Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip Potts, Maurice, Fifi, Wardrobe, Sultan, The Bimbettes, Monsieur D' Aquire, Gaston (mentioned), LeFou, Fifi, Mrs. Potts' Other Children, Chef Bouche, Philippe, Angelique, - ''"'Beauty and the Beast'"'' #*Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, The Magic Carpet, Jafar (mentioned), Iago, Rajah, Razoul, The Sultan, Abis Mal, Eden, Thundra, Cassim, Saluk - ''"'Aladdin'"'' #*Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally Skellington, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Mayor of Halloween Town, Oogie Boogie (mentioned), Dr. Finklestein, Igor, The Grim Reaper, The Devil, Wolfman, Citizens of Halloweentown - '''The Nightmare Before Christmas #*Kenai, Koda, Denahi, Rutt, Tuke, Sitka, Tanana, Tug, Ram #1, Ram #2, Old Denahi, Old Lady Bear, Male Lover Bear, Female Lover Bear, Foreign Croatian Bear, Chipmunks, Great Spirits, Inuit Narrator, Nita, Anda, Kata, Innoko, Aunt Siqiniq, Aunt Taqqiq, Bering, Chilkoot - Brother Bear, Brother Bear 2 #*Maggie, Mrs. Caloway, Grace, Buck, Lucky Jack, Alameda Slim, The Willie Brothers, Weasly, Rico, Rusty, Pearl Gesner, Sheriff Sam Brown, Jeb, Audrey, Ollie, Piggies, Larry, Junior, Barry, Bob - "'''Home on the Range'"'' #*Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Hans, The Duke of Wesleton, Oaken, Marshmallow, Snowgies, Trolls, Pabbie - "'''Frozen'"'' #*Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar (mentioned), Shenzi, Banzi, Ed, Uncle Max, Ma, Kiara, Kovu - "'''The Lion King'"'' #*Pocahontas, John Smith, Nakoma, Governor Ratcliffe, Powhatan, Wiggins, Grandmother Willow, Thomas, Ben and Lon, Percy, Meeko, Flit, John Rolfe - "'''Pocahontas'"'' #*Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Djali, Phoebus, Achilles, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Clopin, Archdeacon, Achilles, Zephyr, Frollo (mentioned), Brutish and Oafosh Guard, Frollo's Soldiers - The Hunchback of Notre Dame #*Hercules, Megara, Pegasus, Zeus, Phil, Gods & Goddesses, The Muses, Pain & Panic, Hades - Hercules #*Mulan, Mushu, Shang, Shan Yu (mentioned), The Emperor of China, Chi Fu, Yao, Ling, & Chien-Po, Cri-Kee, Khan, Fa Family Ancestors - Mulan #*Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Gorillas, Clayton (cameo and mentioned), Kala, Kerchak, Professor Porter - Tarzan #*Colorful Triangles, Dark Triangles, Duke, Flying John, Rachel, Rachel's parents, Jobless Joe, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Jack-in-the-Box, Yo Yo Flamingo, and the Snooty Flamingos - Fantasia 2000 #*Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Zini, Eema, Baylene, Url - Dinosaur #*Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Yzma, Rudy, Bucky the Squirrel, Ms. Birdwell, Papi, Tipo, Chaca, Chicha, Yupi, Malina - The Emperor's New Groove #*Stitch, Lilo, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Captain Gantu, Nani, David, Cobra Bubbles, Grand Councilwoman, Mertle, Angel, Dr. Hamsterviel, Reuben, Scrump the Doll, Sparky, Evile Elena, Teresa, & Yuki, Experiments - Lilo and Stitch #*Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hana Stoppable, Wade Load, Rufus, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Bonnie Rockwaller, Middleton High School Cheerleaders, Steve Barkin, Jim and Tim Possible - Kim Possible #*Penny Proud, Dijonay Jones, BeBe and CeCe Proud, Henrietta Proud, Trudy Proud, Oscar Proud, Puff the Dog, Zoey Howzer, LaCienega Boulevardez, Bobby Proud - The Proud Family #*Jake Long, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Rose, and Haley Long - American Dragon: Jake Long #*T.J. Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, Mike Blumberg, Gus Griswald, The Ashleys, Ms. Finster, Principal Prickly - Recess #*Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Craig, Trinket, Cissy, Tessa and Vanessa, Stewart, Gwen, Constance, Lamarr, Alice. Brenda, Sketch, Poison, Tank, Hush - Pepper Ann #*Lewis, Wilbur, Franny, Bud, Billie, Joe, Tallulah, Petunia, Lefty, Carl the Robot, Buster, Laszlo, Tiny, DOR-15, Bowler Hat Guy, Singing Frogs - Meet the Robinsons #*Ebenezer Scrooge, Bob Cratchit, Tiny Tim, Jacob Marley, Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future - "'''A Christmas Carol'"'' #*Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle, Clank, Bobble, Fairy Mary, Terence, Cheese, Blaze, Fairy Gary, Queen Clarion - '"Disney Fairies" #*Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Ray, Charlotte La Bouff, Mama Odie, Dr. Facilier (mentioned), Lawrence - "'''The Princess and the Frog'"'' #*Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Four Sisters, Mother Gothel (mentioned), The Stabbingtion Brothers, Captian of the Guard, Hook Hand Thug, Vlad, Big Nose Thug - "'''Tangled'"'' #*Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Balijeet Tjnder, Buford Van Stomm, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Jenny Brown, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, The Fireside Girls, Norm, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Charline Doofenshmirtz, Irving Du Bois, Linda Flynn Fletcher, Lawrence Fletcher, Major Monogram, Carl the Intern, Suzy Johnson, Peter the Panda, Pinky the Chihuahua, and Monty Monogram - Phineas and Ferb #*Bea Goldfishberg, Milo Fishtooth, Oscar Fishtooth, Clamantha, Angela, Jocktopus Ludwig Vandenbush, Randy Pincherson, Clamette, Shellsea, Marching Band, Piranhica, Pamela Hamster, Koi, Dr. Frog, Headphone Joe, Clamanda, Mouse, Kevin, Lunch Lady, James Sardine, Mr. Baldwin, Esmargot, Steve Jackson, Freshwater High Cheerleaders, Goth Fish, Student Council, Snake, Finberley, Lonnie, Bleak Molly, Blanda, Shiloh, Goth Squid, Bo Gregory, Principle Stickler, Dan & Ann Chovie, Albert Glass, Chief, Hugh Edmundson, Winnie Grouper, Razor V. Doom, Coach Salmons, Ms. Lips, Mr. Mussels, Nurse Fishington, Jumbo Shrimp, Scabbo - "Fish Hooks" #*Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Ford Pines, Soos, Waddles, and Wendy - "Gravity Falls" #*Star Butterfly, Pony Head, and Marco Diaz- "Star vs. the Forces of Evil" #*Milo Murphy, Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase, Diogee, Bradley Nicholson, Doctor Zone, Time Ape, Sara Murphy, Martin and Brigette Murphy, Amanda Lopez, Jackie, Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish, Elliot Decker, and Mrs. Murawsk - "Milo Murphy's Law" #*Penn Zero, Sashi, and Boone - "Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero" #*Danny Douglas, and Future-Worm - "Future-Worm!" #*Pickle, and Peanut - "Pickle and Peanut" #*Basil, Professor Ratigan (mentioned), Felicia (mentioned), Fidget (mentioned), Bartholomew, Dr. Dawson, Toby, Olivia, and Hiram Faversham - The Great Mouse Detective #*Doug Funnie, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Klotz, Skeeter Valentine, Mr. Dink, Judy Funnie and Porkchop (originally from Nickelodeon) #*Kick Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Brad Buttowski, Brianna Buttowski, Honey Buttowski, Harold Buttowski, Grandpa Buttowski, Grandma Rose - Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil #*Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Edgar, Scat Cat, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, Billy Boss, Napoleon, Lafayette, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Georges Hautecourt, Frou-Frou, Abigail Gabble, Amelia Gabble, Kicker, Rough Ranger, Dig-Dug, Pooka, Fygar, Uncle Waldo, French Milkman the Driver, Le Petit Cafe Cook, Truck Movers - The Aristocats #*Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Seargent Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, King Candy (mentioned), Sour Bill, Gene, Wynchel & Duncan, Cy-Bugs, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Nicelanders, Sugar Rush Racers - Wreck-It Ralph #*Bernard, Miss Bianca, Madame Medusa, Penny, Mr. Snoops, Orville, Rufus, Ellie Mae, Luke, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Mr. Chairman, Deadeye, Gramps, Digger, Deacon Owl, Singer, Bottle, T.V. Announcer, Wilbur, Cody, Percival C. McLeach (mentioned), Joanna the Goanna, Marahute, Jake, Red, Frank, Kreebs, Faloo, Doctor Mouse, Nurse Mouse, Nelson - The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under #*Todd, Copper, Chief, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Squeeks, Vixey, Amos Slade, Widow Tweed, Cash, Dixie, Granny Rose, Waylon and Floyd - The Fox and The Hound, The Fox and The Hound 2 #*Taran, Eilonwy, Gurgi, Creeper, Hen Wen, Doli, Daliben, Daliben's Farm Animals, Fair Folk - The Black Cauldron #*Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, FIsh Out of Water, Buck Cluck, Morkubine Porcupine, Mayor Turkey Lurkey, Kirby, Melvin, Tina, Foxy Loxy, Mr. Woolensworth, Goosey Loosey - Chicken Little #*Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Kirby, Radio, Rob McGroarty, Chris McGroarty, Ratso, Malsie, Junkshop Appliances, Supreme Commander, Alberto, Plugsy, Hearing Aid, Sebastian, Television, Wittgenstein, Cutting-Edge Appliances, Murgatroid, Robbie McGroarty, Tinselina, Calculator, Blender, Hanging Lamp, Air Conditioner, Lab Computer, Freezer, Wonder Luxe Appliances, Microwave, Iron, Fanny, Modern, Computer & Mouse - The Brave Little Toaster #*Jim Hawkins, Long John Silver, Captain Amelia, Morph, B.E.N., Sarah Hawkins, Dr. Delbert Doppler - Treasure Planet #*Dusty Crophopper, Skipper Riley, Chug, Sparky, Dottie, Leadboottom, Lil Dipper, Maru, Windlifter, El Chupacabra, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Blade Ranger, Ishani, Bulldog, Franz, Roper, Mayday, Cad Spinner, Andre, Harvey and Winnie, Pulaski, Ol' Jammer, Secretaary of the Interior, Ryker, Cabbie, Dynamite, Drip, Pinecone, Avalanche, Blackout - Planes, Planes Fire and Rescue #*Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Bellwether, Mayor Lionheart, Yax, Gazelle, Bonnie & Stu Hopps, Mrs. Otterton, Duke Weaselton, Flash, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, Officer McHorn, Finnick, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., Gideon Grey, Emmet Otterton, Drill Instructor, Frantic Pig, Fabinne Growley, Peter Moosebridge, Dr. Badger, Doug, Woolter and Jessie, Three Ram Bullies, Priscilla, Nangi, Bucky & Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, Timber Wolves, Swinton, Mr. Manchas, Koslov, Judy's 275 Siblings - Zootopia #*Moana, Maui, Pua, Heihei, Tamatoa, Mini Maui - Moana #*Baymax, Hiro Hamada, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Yokai, Alistair Krei - Big Hero 6 #*Bolt, Rhino, Mittens, Dr. Calico, Penny, Penny's Mom, Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby - Bolt #*Samson the Lion, Benny the Squirrel, Bridget the Giraffe, Ryan the Lion Cub, Nigel the Koala, Larry the Snake, Cloak & Camo, Stan & Carmine, Kazar the Wildebeest, Blaggar the Wildebeest - The Wild #*Milo Thatch, Kidagakash Nedakh, Gaetan Mollere, Helga Sinclair (mentioned), Joshua Sweet, Preston B. Whitmore, Audrey Ramirez, Vinny - Atlantis: The Lost Empire #*Elliot the Dragon - Pete's Dragon #*Pip - Enchanted #*Herbie - The Love Bug #*Roxanne, Beret Girl, Bradley Uppercrust, P.J. Pete, Robert Zimmeruski, Sylvia Marpole, Tank - Goofy Films #*The Troubardour - Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers #*All Club Penguins Characters #*Sylvia, Lord Hater, Peepers, Captain Tim, and Emperor Awesome - "Wander Over Yonder" #*Spot Helpman, Leonard, Mr. Jolly and Pretty Boy - Teacher's Pet #*Yin, Yang, Master Yo - Yin Yang Yo! Pixar #*Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Jessie, Slinky Dog, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, Chuckles the Clown, Totoro, R.C., Lenny, Angel Kitty, Mutant Toys, Mr. Spell, Fun Meal Buzz Lightyear, Troll, Sarge, Bookworm, Big Baby, The Monkey, Little Green Aliens, Hamm, Mrs. Potato Head, Bullseye, Peas-In-a-Pod, Bo Peep, Etch, Weezy, Little Green Men, Stretch, Chunk, Sparks, Twitch, Chatter Telephone, Emperor Zurg, Barbie, Ken, Sunnyside Toys - Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 #*Flik, Atta, Dot, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Manny, Gypsy, Tuck & Roll, Dim, Molt, The Queen, Mr. Soil, P.T. Flea - A Bug's Life #*Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan, Yeti, Needleman & Smitty, Dean Hardscrabble, Art, Don Carlton, Squishy, Terry and Terri, Boo, Celia, Randall Boggs, Waternoose, George Sanderson, The Abominable Snowman, Roz - Monsters, Inc., Monsters University #*Dory, Marlin, Nemo, Hank, Destiny, Bailey, Charlie, Jenny, Sea Otters, Crush, Mr. Ray, Squirt, Fluke, Rudder, Gerald, Becky, Pearl, Ted, Sheldon, Bruce, Achor, Chum, Gill, Deb, Flo, Peach, Jacques, Bloat, Gurgle - Finding Nemo, Finding Dory #*Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Lucius Best/Frozone, Violet Parr, Dash, Jack-Jack, Edna Mode, Mirage - The Incredibles #*Lightning McQueen, Tow Mater, Sally Carrera, Mack, Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, Guido, Flo, Ramone, Red, Lizzie, Sheriff, Mia and Tia, Frank, tractors, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Otis, Rod Torque, Francesco Bernoulli, World Grand Prix Racers, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm, Hamilton, Sterling, Natalie Certain - Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 #*Remy, Emile, Alfredo Linguini, Colette Tatou, Anton Ego, Django, Git, Gusteau's Employees, Various Rats - Ratatoullie #*WALL-E, EVE, M-O, WALL-A, BURN-E, Hal, PR-T, SECUR-T, Captain B. McCrea, SUPPLY-R, Other Robots - WALL-E #*Carl Fredricksen, Russell, Dug, Kevin - Up #*Merida, Queen Elinor, King Fergus, Young MacGuffin, Young Macintosh, Wee Dingwall, Maudie, Lord Macintosh, Harris, Hubert, & Hamish, Angus - Brave #*Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Bing Bong, Riley Anderson, Mom, and Dad - Inside Out #*Arlo, Spot, Ida, Buck, Libby, Nash & Ramsey, and Butch - The Good Dinosaur #*Miguel Rivera, Hector, Ernesto de la Cruz, Abuelita, Mama Coco - Coco Warner Bros./New Line Cinema #*Bosko #*Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Petunia Pig, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Marc Anthony & Pussyfoot, Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Pepe Le Pew, Taz, Walter Bunny, Patricia Bunny, Cecil Turtle, K9, Instant Martians, Mac and Tosh, Gossamer, Witch Lezah, Barnyard Dawg, Pete Puma, Dr. Weisberg, Penelope Pussycat, Crusher, Miss Prissy, Charlie Dog, Giovanni Jones, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Toro the Bull, Beaky Buzzard, Blacque Jacque Shellacque, Hugo the Abominable Snow Monster, The Three Bears, Bugsy and Mugsy, Rodney Rabbit, Frank Russo, Herbie and Bertie, Playboy Penguin, Michigan J. Frog, Egghead Jr., Hippity Hopper, Nerdlucks - Looney Tunes #*Superman, Batman & Robin, Batgirl, Batmite, Supergirl, The Joker #*Buster Bunny & Babs Bunny, Hamton J. Pig, Plucky Duck, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, Dizzy Devil, Gogo Dodo, Fifi La Fume, Furball, Sweetie, Shirley the Loon, Calamity Coyote, Lil' Beeper, Fowlmouth, Lil' Sneezer, Bookworm, Roderick and Rhubella Rat - Tiny Toons #*Yakko, Wakko, & Dot Warner, Goopy Goop, Minerva Mink, Pinky & the Brain, Slappy & Skippy Squirrel, The Goodfeathers, Buttons & Mindy, Rita & Runt, The Hip Hippos, Hello Nurse, Other Characters - Animaniacs #*Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young & Hanniball Roy Bean - Xiaolin #*Mumble, Gloria, Memphis, Norma Jean, Lovelace, Amigos - Happy Feet #*Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy - Teen Titans #*Kayley, Garett, Devon and Cornwall, Bladebeak - Quest for Camelot #*Osmosis Jones, Drixenol, Leah Estrogen - Osmosis Jones #*Danny, Sawyer, Peabo "Pudge" Pudgemyer, Tillie Hippo, Woolie the Mammoth, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Kong, Darla Dimple, Max - Cats Don't Dance #*Robyn Starling, Mr. Starling, Frankie Da Flea, Puggsy - Tom and Jerry: The Movie #*Lucas Nickle, Hova, Zoc, The Queen Ant, Kreela, Fugax, Grandma, Doreen Nickle, Steve, Fred Nickle, Wasp Leader, Nicky, Soldier Ant, The Head of Council, Tiffany Nickle, Beetle, Fly, Glowworm - The Ant Bully #*Iron Giant, Hogarth - The Iron Giant #*Odette, Derek, Queen Uberta, Rothbart, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin - The Swan Princess #*Hubie, Rocko, Marina - The Pebble and the Penguin #*Victor Van Dort, Emily the Corpse, Victor Everglot, Nell Van Dort, Hildegarde, William Van Dort, Mathew, Paul the Head Waiter, Maudeline Everglot, Finis Everglot, Grandfather Everglot, Barkis Bittern, Pastor Galswells, Elder Gutknecht, The Black Widow, Mrs. Plum, Maggot, Town Crier, General Bonesapart, Bonejangles, Ballantyne the Emil - Corpse Bride #*Soren, Gylflie, Kludd, Digger, Twilight, Nyra, Ezylryb, Lyze of Kiel, Metal Beak, Noctus & Grimble, Eglantine, Mrs. Plithiver, Allomere, Marella, Otulissa, Boron, Barran, The Echidna, Jutt, Jatt, Bubo, Pete - Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole #*Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle/Lucy, Batman, MetalBeard, Princess Unikitty, Benny, Vitruvius, Lord Business, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Robin, Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Aquaman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Gandalf, Ghost, Robin, Batgirl, Professor Dumbledore, Speed Racer, C-3PO, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Han Solo, Alfred Pennyworth, Lord Garmadon, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, Bane, Two-Face, Catwoman, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, The Penguin, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Crazy Quilt, Eraser, Polka-Dot Man, Mime, Tarantula, King Tut, Orca, Killer Moth, March Harriet, Zodiac Master, Gentleman Ghost, Clock King, Calendar Man, Kite Man, Catman, Zebra-Man, Condiment King, Captain Boomerang, The Mutant Leader, Hugo Strange, Red Hood, the Kabuki Twins, The Calculator, Dr. Phosphorus, Magpie, Egghead, Various Lego Characters - The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Ninjago Movie #*Junior, Tulip, Pigeon Toady, Jasper, Henry Gardner, Sarah Gardner, Nate Gardner, Diamond Destiny, Alpha and Beta wolves - Storks MGM #*The Lionhearts #*Tom and Jerry #*Mammy Two Shoes #*Uncle Pecos #*George and Joan #*Jeannie #*The Baby #*Clint Clobber (Tom's Owner Deitch Era) #*Sheriff Mutt Dillon #*Angry Shopkeeper #*Toots #*Spike and Tyke #*Cuckoo #*The Lion #*Butch, Lightning, Meathead and Topsy #*Toodles #*Quacker #*Henry and Mama Duck #*Nibbles/Tuffy #*Flip the Frog #*Droopy #*Wolfie #*Spike #*Barney Bear #*Screwy Squirrel #*Meathead the Dog #*Octopus - Half Pint Pygmy #*The Pink Panther #*Inspector Clouseau #*The Little Man #*The Ant and the Aardvark #*Tijuana Toads #*Timer (Time for Timer) #*Mrs. Brisby, Nicodemus, Auntie Shrew, The Great Owl, Jeremy the Crow, Mr. Agnes, Justin, Sullivan, Teresa Brisby, Martin Brisby, Timothy "Timmy" Brisby, Cynthia Brisby - The Secret of NIMH #*Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Anne-Marie, Carface Caruthers, Killer, Flo, Kate & Harold, Terrier, Stella Dallas, Vera, Sasha La Fleur, David, Annabelle, Labrador MC, Chihuahua, Tall Customs Dog, Jingles, Tom, Claire - All Dogs Go to Heaven, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 #*Igor, Eva, Scamper, Brain - Igor Paramount Pictures/Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios #*Holli Would, Dr. Wiskers, and Nails The Spider #*Ko-Ko the Clown #*Betty Boop #*Pudgy #*Orphans #*Grampy #*Wiffle Piffle #*Bimbo #*Flip the Frog #*Gabby #*Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Bluto #*Little Lulu #*Little Audrey #*Casper the Friendly Ghost #*Baby Huey #*Herman and Katnip #*Buzzy the Crow #*Henry Rooster #*Raggedy Ann #*Billie #*Officer Flanigan #*Mrs, Davis #*Mr. Guiseppe #*Gulliver, Gabby, King Little, King Bombo, Princess Glory, and Prince David - "'''Gulliver's Travels'"'' #*Hoppity, Honey, Mr. Bumble, C. Bagley Beetle, Swat, and Smack - "'''Mr. Bug Goes to Town'"'' #*Rango, Beans, Priscilla, Balthazar, Bad Bill, Other Townsfolk - "Rango'"'' #*Creech - "'''Monster Trucks" Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation/TriStar Pictures #*Dustin J. "DJ" Walters, Charles "Chowder", Jenny Bennett, Mr. Walters, Mrs. Walters, Mr. Horace Nebbercracker - Monster House #*Dracula, Mavis, Jonathan, Dennis, Frank, Wayne, Griffin, Murray, Blobby, Vlad, Eunice, Wanda, Winnie, Other Monsters of Hotel Transylvania - Hotel Transylvania, Hotel Transylvania 2 #*Captain Charles T. Baker, Lem, Neera, General Grawl, Skiff, Eckle, Glar - Planet 51 #*Pirate Captain, Number Two, Charles Darwin, Peg-Leg Hastings, Pirate with Gout, Albino Pirate (US), Albino Pirate (UK), Dodo, Pirate Who Likes Sunsets and Kittens (US), Pirate Who Likes Sunsets and Kittens (UK), Black Bellamy, Cutlass Liz, Admiral Collingwood, Scarlett Morgan, Other Pirates - The Pirates! Band of Misfits #*Flint Lockwood, Tim Lockwood, Sam Sparks, Barb, Foodimals, Manny, Barry, FLDSMDFR, Steve, Earl, Cal, Brent McHale - Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs #*Boog, Elliott, Giselle, Ian, Buddy, Dinkleman, Bunnies, Mr. Weenie, Fifi, Roger, Stanley, McSquizzy, Reilly, Serge, Deni, Rosie, Maria - Open Season #*Cody Maverick, Chicken Joe, Lani, Mikey, Geek, Enda, Glen - Surf's Up #*Red, Chuck, Bomb, Mighty Eagle, Matilda, Stella, Terence, Ross, Mime, Cyrus, Judge Peckinpah, Hal, Bubbles, Other Birds, Other Pigs - The Angry Birds Movie #*Grouchy, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty - The Smurfs, The Smurfs 2, Smurfs: The Lost Village #*Gene, Hi-5. Jailbreak, Mel Meh, Poop Daddy, Mary Meh, Smiler, Ice Cream Emoji, Alex -'' The Emoji Movie'' Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment #*Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker #*Andy Panda #*Chilly Willy #*Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Lantz version) #*Buzz Buzzard #*Wally Walrus #*Smedley #*Knothead and Splinter #*Tweakey da Lackey #*Crash Bandicoot #*Coco Bnadicoot #*Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya, Papa, Mama, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Henri, Bridget, Honest John, Gussie, Digit, Warren T. Rat, Moe, Jake, Sheriff Wylie Burp, Cat R. Waul, Miss Kitty, T.R. Chula, Dr. Dithering - "'''An American Tail'"'' series #*Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy #*J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Weston, Rita Torres, Kaz Takagi, Alec DeLeon, Wolf Bronski, and Marsala - Exosquad #*Balto, Boris, Jenna, Muk & Luk, Dixie, Rosy, Nikki - "'''Balto" #*Rex, Buster, Vorb, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Louie, Cecilia Nuthatch - "'We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story"'' #*Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy Wilde, Dr. Nefario, Dru, Kyle, and his minions (both one eyed and two eyed) - "'''Despicable Me'" series'' #*E.B., Mr. Bunny, Phil, The Pink Berets, rabbits and chicks - "'''Hop'"'' #*Lorax, Once-ler, Theodore "Ted" Wiggins, Audrey, Mrs. Wiggins, Grammy Norma, Other Animals - "'''The Lorax'"'' #*Max, Duke, Gidget, Mel, Chloe, Pops, Buddy, Tiberius, Sweet Pea, Norman, Snowball, Katie, The Flushed Pets - "'''The Secret Life of Pets'"'' #*Buster Moon, Rosita, Mike, Ash, Eddie, Meena, Johnny, Bob, Norman, Miss Crawly, Rosita's Piglets, Gunter, Big Daddy - "'''Sing'"'' #*Bill, Aldo, Ed, Oly, and Waddle #*Curious George, Ted the Man With The Yellow Hat, Maggie Dunlop - "'''Curious George'"'' #*Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby - "'''The Land Before Time'"'' #*Barbie, Ken, Stacie, Skipper, Kelly, Chelsea, Teresa, Midge, Raquelle, Christie, Nikki, Grace, Summer, and Tawny - "Barbie'"'' #*The Cat In the Hat #*The Grinch #*Thing 1 #*Thing 2 Hanna-Barbera #*Huckleberry Hound #*Captain Caveman, Brenda Chance, Dee-Dee Sykes, Taffy Dare, Cavey Jr #*Hong Kong Phooey #*Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Ranger Roubideux #*Ruff and Reddy #*Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey #*Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Peebles #*Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse #*Breezly and Sneezy #*Peter Potamus and So-So #*Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey #*Ricochet Rabbit and Droop Along #*Snagglepuss #*Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-Long Fox #*Wally Gator #*Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy #*Snooper and Blabber #*Top Cat, Choo-Choo, Benny, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Fifi, Griswald, Jazz, Mrs Ball, Officer Dibble #*Yakky Doodle, Chopper Bulldog, Flibber Fox and Alf Gator #*Squiddly Diddly #*Atom Ant #*Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole #*Touche Turtle and Dum Dum #*Precious Pup and Granny Sweet #*The Hibilly Bears #*Winsome Witch #*Jabberjaw #*Pixie, Dixie, Mr. Jinks #*Grape Ape #*Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone (adult version), Bamm Bamm Rubble (adult version), Dino, The Gruesomes and The Frankenstones - '''The Flintstones #*George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro and Rosie XB-500 - The Jetsons #*Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy Doo, Scooby Dum - Scooby-Doo #*Peter Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, The Slag Brothers, The Gruesom Twosome, Professor Pat Pending, Red Max, Sergeant Blast, Private Meekly, The Ant Hill Mob, Luke, Blubber Bear, Rufus Ruffcut, Sawtooth - Wacky Races #*The Cattanooga Cats #*Motormouse and Autocat #*Mildew Wolf, Lambsy and Bristle Hound #*The Robonic Stooges #*Phinny Fogg, Jenny, Hoppy, Crumden, Bumbler #*The Snorks; Allstar Seaworthy, Casey Kelp, Tooter, Daffney, Junior Wetworth, Willie Wetworth, Dimmy Finster, Occy, Dr. Galeo, Corky, Jo-Jo, Fengy, Governor Wellington, SNIP, SNAP, and Dr. Strangesnork #*Superted, Spotty, Speckles, The Space Beavers, Dr. Frost, Pengy, Prince Rajeesh, Prince Pyjamarama and Mufti #*Ren, Ioz, Tula, and Niddler - Pirates of Dark Waters #*Galtar, Goleeta, Zorn, Thork, and Koda - Galtar and the Golden Lance #*Thundarr the Barbarian, Princess Ariel, and Ookla the Mok #*Dynomutt Dog Wonder, and Blue Falcon #*Space Ghost #*T-Bone and Razor - SWAT Ktaz: The Radical Squadron #*Gomez, Mortricia, Wednesday, Pusgley, Granny, Uncle Fester, Thing, Lurch and Cousin Itt - "'''The Addams Family'"'' #*Jonny Quest, Hadji Singh, Jessie Bannon, Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon, and Bandit - "'''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'"'' Food Icons #*Tony the Tiger #*Snap, Crackle & Pop #*Gaffer, Sydney, Tina, Clarence - Tetley Tea #*Helper Hand Boy #*Pillsbury Doughboy #*Coco the Monkey #*Blue M&M, Red M&M, Yellow M&M, Green M&M, Orange M&M, Brown M&M '"M&Ms'" #*Mr. Keebler #*Ronald McDonald, Hamburgular, Grimace, Birdie, Sundae the Dog, Mac Tonight, Happy, Fries, McNuggets, Girl, Drink, Puffy, Boy, '"McDonald's"' #*Chuck E Cheese, Helen #*Kool-Aid #*Toucan Sam #*Raisin Man #*Peanut Planters Man #*Morton gi Bagdasarian Productions #*Alvin #*Simon #*Theodore #*Jeanette #*Eleanor #*Brittany #*Dave Seville #*Betsy Miller Charles M. Schulz #*Charlie Brown #*Sally Brown #*Snoopy #*Eudora #*Linus Van Pelt #*Lucy Van Pelt #*Schroeder #*Pepermint Patty #*Marcie #*Franklin #*Frieda #*Faron #*Pig-Pen #*Woodstock #*Woodstock's bird friends (Bill, Harriet, Olivier, Raymond, Fred, Roy, Wilson, and Conrad) #*Snoopy's siblings (Spike, Belle, Marbles, Olaf, Molly, Rover, and Andy) #*Violet #*Patty #*Shermy #*Rerun Van Pelt #*The Little Red Haired Girl #*5, 3 and 4 #*Molly Volley #*Lydia #*Royanne Hobbs #*Roy #*Lila #*Clara #*Crybaby Boogie #*Cormac #*Harold Angel #*Joe Agate #*Badcall Benny #*Thibult #*Tapioca Pudding #*Larry #*Charlotte Braun #*Peggy Jean #*Camp Bullies and Brutus #*Truffles #*Joe Richkid #*Ethan #*Evelyn #*Floyd #*The Goose Eggs (Ruby, Austin, Leland, and Milo) #*The Little Pigtailed Girl #*Loretta #*Maynard #*Naomi #*José Peterson #*Poochie #*Shirley #*Sophie #*The Unnamed Bully (Why Charlie Brown Why?) #*Unnamed Ponytailed Girl #*Russell Anderson #*Babette #*Dolly #*Janice Emmons #*Evelyn #*Jacques #*Mary Jo #*Melody-Melody #*Mimi #*Mora #*Pierre #*Polly #*Sandy #*Violette #*Brenda Jonasen 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios #*Scrat, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Scratte, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Shira, Granny, Fast Tony, Ethan, Steffie, Milton, Sotelo, Eunice, Uncle Fungus, Katie, Hyraxes, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Raz, Gupta, Dobson, Silas, Squint, Shangri Llama, Brooke, Teddy, Misty & Bubbles, Neil deBuck Weasel, Pythagorus Buck, Robo-Buck, Julian, Francine, Gavin, Gertie, Roger - "'''Ice Age' series"'' #*Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Rafael, Luiz, Nigel, Nico, Eduardo, Roberto, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Tulio, Linda, Fernando, Charlie, Gabi, Mimi, Eva, Felipe, Spoonbill, Peri, Claira - "'''Rio, Rio 2'"'' #*Rodney Copperbottom, Fender, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Voice Box at Hardware Store, Wonderbot, Cappy, Aunt Fanny, Lugnut, Herb, Lydia, Loretta Gearginder, Tim the Gate Guard, Bigweld - "Robots'"'' #*MK, Mub, Grub, Ozzy, Professor Radcliffe, Ronin, Nod, Nim Galuu - ''"'Epic'"'' #*Crysta, Pips, Zak, Batty, Hexxus - ''"'Ferngully: The Last Rainforest'"'' #*Avatar, Elinore, Weehawk, Necron 99/Peace, Blackwolf - ''"'Witches'"'' #*Teegra, Taro, Nekron, Darkwolf, Larn #*Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Camel with The Wrinkled Knees, Babette, Captain Contagious, Queasy, King Koo Koo - ''"'Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure'"'' #*Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Cigarette Smoking Man, The Lone Gunmen, Walter Skinner - ''"'The X-Files'"'' #*Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress, Rasputin, Bartok - ''"'Anastasia'"'' #*Cale Tucker, Akima Kunimoto, Joseph Korso, Gune, Preedex Yoa, Stith, Queen Susquehana - ''"'Titan A.E."'' #*Horton, Morton, Mayor Ned McDodd, Sour Kangaroo, Rudy, Vlad, Tommy, Sally O'Malley, JoJo, Katie, Mayor's Daughters, Whos, Other Animals - "'Horton Hears a Who!"'' #*Mr. F.F. Fox, Mrs. Felicity Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clive Badger, Rat, Coach Skip, Bean, Boggis, Bunce - '''''Fantastic Mr. Fox #*Jay Sherman #*Allen Gregory, Julie, Richard, Jeremy Paws, Inc. #*Garfield #*John #*Odie #*Dr. Liz Wilson Filmation #*Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper, Reggie Mantle, Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones, Hot Dog, Mr. Lodge, Miss Grundy, Mr. Weatherbee, Pop Tate, Dilton Doily, Moose Mason, Midge Klump, Ethyl Muggs (Archie) #*Sabrina Spellman, Hilda Spellman, Zelda Spellman, Salem, Harvey Kinkle, Ophelia, Spencer, Ambrose, Miss Della (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) #*Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Russell, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis, Bucky Miller (Fat Albert) #*Gregory Brady, Marcia Brady, Peter Brady, Janice Brady, Bobby Brady, Cindy Brady, Marlon the Magic Bird, Moptop, Ping and Pong, Chuck White, Fleetwood, Babs (The Brady Kids) Outfit7/My Talking Toys #*Talking Tom #*Talking Ben #*Talking Angela #*Talking Ginger #*Talking Hank #*Talking Pierre #*Talking Rex #*Talking Larry #*Talking Gina #*Talking Gummibär #*Talking Garfield #*Talking Pocoyo #*Talking Pato - Pocoyo's Best Friend! #*Talking Gingerbread Man #*Talking Rapper #*Talking Tibbie #*Talking Teddy Bear #*Talking Caillou #*Talking HooYoo #*Talking Pinocchio #*Talking Cowboy #*Talking Clay Kids - Flippy #*Talking Betty Bear Discovery Kids #*Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Grimlock, Ratchet, Acree, and Bulkhead - "Transformers Prime" #*Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle - "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" #*Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Penny Ling, Russell Fergenson, Minka Mark, Pepper Clark - "Littlest Pet Shop" #*Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat - Thundercats #*Rudolph, Hebie, Clarice, Yukon Cornelius, and the Abominable Snowman - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer #*Frosty, Professor Hinkle, Karen, Children, and Hocus Pocus - Frosty the Snowman #*Kris kringle, Mrs. Jessica, Topper the penguin, Winter warlock, Burgermiester Miesterburger, Grimsby and Tanta Kringle - Santa Claus Is Coming to Town #*Calimero, Valeriano, Pierrot, Priscilla - Calimero 3D version YouTube #*Annoying Orange #*Pear #*Passion Fruit #*Marshmallow #*Midget Apple #*Apple #*Grandpa Lemon #*Grapefruit #*Various Talking Food #*Various Talking Fruit #*Various Talking Vegetables #*Various Talking Inanimate Objects #*William, Lucy, Andy, Bill & Tina Violette #*Jack Quire, Tara Marlow, Stephen Quire, David Quire, Jennifer Quire, Brandi Profitt, Darrick Childs, Paige Profitt, Marylin Bourne, Charlie Bourne - "'''Greatest Freakout Ever'"'' Microsoft Studios / PopCap / Playfish / Mojang / Telltale Games #*Conker #*Banjo #*Kazooie #*Crazy Dave, Penny, Stinky the Snail, Various Plants - "Plants vs. Zombies" #*Steve, Alex, Jesse, Olivia, Aiden, Reuben, Petra, Ivor, Lukas - "Minecraft" #*Mayor (Pet Society) #*Maggie (Restaurant City) Flipline Studios #*Papa Louie, Delivery Boy Roy, Delivery Girl Joy, Big Pauly, Mindy, Whiff, Janana, Cherrisa, Mandi Solary, Matt Neff, Tony Solary, Solary babies, Chuck, Taylor, Allan, Jojo, Koilee, Ripley, Timm, Cecilia, Penny, Sue, Cooper, Maggie, Utah, Nevada, Scarlett and the Shakers (Scarlett, Rudy, Marty, Clover), Wally, Chester, Austin, Perri, Kingsley, Sasha, Clair, Vincent, Sarge Fan, Pinch Hitwell, Captain Cori, Robby, Rita, Nick, Mitch, Mayor Mallow, Professor Fitz, Iggy, James, Willow, Tohru, Foodini, Greg, Mary, Prudence, Romano Family Quartet, Olga, the rest of customers - "Papa's Gameria series" #*Radley Madish, Luau LePunch, Sarge, Rocky Road, Betty Pecan, Mr. Sherbet, Jill Berry, Chip McMint, Various baddies - "Papa Louie platformer" #*Steak, Jake, Coco and Crow, Bandfits - "Steak and Jake" #*Cactus McCoy, Ella Windstorm, Popoca, Dumbbell, Alpaca Jack, Malana Mire, Hex Hatfield - "Cactus McCoy" #*Jacksmith, Scout, Gander, King Plumpfeather, Queen Hildread, Princess Liliana, Dudley, Various Troops - "Jacksmith" #*Guppy #*Addie, Prizella, Ramekins, Basher, Masher, Crasher, Golden Papa Louie, Jacksmith Hammer, Various Sliders - "Slider Scouts" Marvel #*Thor, Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, -Lego Marvel Universe #*TBA - Marvel Super Hero Squad DC Comics®️/Batman Only #*Batman #*Dick Grayson Robin #*The Joker #*Hush #*Two Face #*Scarecrow #*Mr Freeze International Shows and Movies #*Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig - Peppa Pig #*Pingu, Pinga, Mother, Father, Robby, Pingo, Pingj - Pingu #*Shaun, Bitzer, Farmer, Timmy, Timmy's Mum, Pidsley, Pigs, Bull, Ducks, Flock - Shaun the Sheep #*Orinoco, Bungo, Tomsk, Wellington, Tobermory, Madame Cholet, Great Uncle Bulgaria, MacWomble - Wombles #*Oggy, Jack, Olivia, Bob, Marky, Dee-Dee, Joey - Oggy and the Cockroaches #*Wallace and Gromit #*Grizzy and the Lemmings #*Pat, Stan, Stuart, Stephanie, Aunt Martha, Professor Chichi, Lily, Various Bunnies, Emily - Pat and Stan DreamWorks Animation SKG #*Z, Princess Bala, Azteca, Barbatus, Queen Ant - Antz #*Hebrew, Rameses, Tzipporah, Miriam, Aaron, Seti, Jethro, Queen Tuya, Hotep, Huy - The Prince of Egypt #*Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Tzekel-Kan, Chief Tannabok, Zaragoza - The Road to El Dorado #*Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Fowler, Nick, Fetcher, Bunty, Mac, Other Hens - Chicken Run #*Spirit, Little Creek, The Colonel, Sgt. Adams, Bill, Joe, Jake, Pete, Roy - Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron #*Sinbad, Marina, Eris, Protus, Kale, Rat, King Dymas, Luca, Jed - Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas #*Roddy, Rita, Sid, Whitey, Spike, Hench-frogs, Rita's family, Slugs - Flushed Away #*Alex, Gloria, Melman, Marty, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Mason, Phil, Stefino, Vitaly, Sonya, Zuba, Florrie, Moto Moto, Andalusian Triplets, Manu & Maya, The Dancing Dogs, Gia, Classified, Short Fuse, Corporal, Eva - Madagascar #*Shrek, Donkey, Puss In Boots, Fiona, Dragon, Gingy, Pinocchio, Three Pigs, Humpty, Kitty Softpaws, Big Bad Wolf, Three Blind Mice, Ogre Babies, Dronkeys, Queen Lillian, Brogan the Ogre, Cookie the Ogre, Gretched the Ogre, Doris, Mabel, Various Ogres - Shrek #*Po, Mr. Ping, Li Shan, Master Crane, Master Viper, Master Tigress, Master Mantis, Master Monkey, Master Shifu, Grand Master Oogway, Bao, Lei Lei, Mei Mei, Panda Villagers - Kung Fu Panda #*Theo/Turbo, Chet, Tito Lopez, Smoove Move, Burn, Paz, Whiplash, Angelo Lopez, Kim-Ly, Bobby, Skidmark, White Shadow, Carl, Snails - Turbo #*Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick the Vast, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Valka, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Gobber the Belch, Eret, Toothless, Stormfly, Barf & Belch, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, Hookfang, Grump, Meatlug, Various Dragons - How to Train Your Dragon #*Oh, Tip Tucci, Lucy Tucci, Officer Kyle, Captain Smek, Gorg Commander/Father, The Boov - Home #*Oscar, Don Edward Lino, Lenny Lino, Angie, Lola, Sykes, Ernie & Bernie, Frankie Lino, Don Feinberg, Luca, Various Sharks - Shark Tale #*RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella, Penny, Lou, Ozzie, Heather, Tiger, Spike, Bucky, Quillo - Over the Hedge #*Susan (Ginormica), B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach PhD, The Missing Link, Butterflyosaurus - Monsters vs. Aliens #*Grug Crood, Eep Crood, Sandy Crood, Gran Crood, Thunk Crood, Ugga Crood, Guy, Belt, Douglas, Chunky, Trip-Gerbil, Liyote, Ground Whale, Bear Owl - The Croods #*Megamind, Minion, Metro Man, Roxanne Ritchi, Megamind's Brain-Bots, Bernard, Warden - Megamind #*Jack Frost, North, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Bunnymund, Elves, Yetis, Jamie, Jamie's friends - Rise of the Guardians #*Princess Poppy, Branch, Bridget, Biggie, DJ Suki, Satin & Chenille, Cooper, Guy Diamond, Grandma Rosiepuff, Cloud Guy, Moxie Dewdrop, Aspen Heitz, Mandy Sparkledust, Prince Gristle, Fuzzbert, King Peppy, Harper, Smidge, Mr. Dinkles, Tunnel Troll, Wedgie Bergen #1 & #2, Cookie Sugarloaf, Darius, Vinny the Phone, Captain Starfunkle, Spider, Chad, Card - Trolls #*Barry B. Benson, Vanessa, Mooseblood, Ken, Janet, Adam, Martin - Bee Movie #*Baby Boss, Tim, Father Mother, Staci, Triplets - The Boss Baby #*Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Paul Peterson, Patty Peterson, Leonardo da Vinci, King Tut, King Agamemnon, WABAC, Albert Einstein, Ay, Mona Lisa, Marie Antoinette, Robespierre, Mrs. Grunion - Mr. Peabody & Sherman #*Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants, Melvin, George Beard, Edith, Harold Hutchins Professor Poopypants - Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Marvel Comics #*Captain America #*Iron Man #*Spider-Man #*Thor #*Hulk #*Black Widow #*Hawkeye #*Ant-Man #*Wasp #*Black Panther #*Vision #*Wolverine #*Beast #*Cyclops #*Gambit #*Iceman #*Deadpool #*Storm #*Sunfire #*Quicksilver #*Falcon #*Jean Grey #*Colossus #*Archangel #*Nightcrawler #*Professor X #*Rogue #*Jubilee #*Daredevil #*The Punisher #*Star-Lord #*Nick Fury #*Groot #*Rocket Raccoon #*Drax #*Silver Surfer #*Gamora #*Black Bolt #*Ms. Marvel #*Doctor Strange #*Ghost Rider #*Blade #*Mr. Fantastic #*Invisible Woman #*Human Torch #*Thing #*Wonder-Man #*Namor #*Man-Thing #*Scarlet Witch #*War Machine #*Howard the Duck #*Bucky aka Winter Soldier #*Hercules #*Hyperion #*Quasar #*Moon Knight #*She-Hulk #*Beta Ray Bill #*Longshot #*Captain Britain #*Jack of Hearts #*Union Jack #*Air-Walker #*Frankenstein #*Cable #*Iron Fist #*Luke Cage LAIKA #*Coraline Jones, Mel Jones, Charlie Jones, April Spink & Miriam Forcible, Sergei Alexander "Mr. B" Bobinsky, The Cat, Wybie, Mrs. Lovat - Coraline #*Norman Babcock, Aggie, Neil Downe, Courtney Babcock, Mitch Downe, Alvin, Sandra Babcock, Perry Babcock, Grandma Babcock, Judge Hopkins, Mr. Prenderghast, Sheriff Hooper, Salma, Blithe Hollow Kid, Crystal & Parachutist Ghost, Deputy Wayne, Greaser Ghost, Gucci Lady, Mrs. Henscher, Pug, Sweet Girl - ParaNorman #*Eggs, Winnie Portley-Rind, Fish, Wheels, Bucket, Lady Cynthia Portley-Rind, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, Other Boxtrolls - The Boxtrolls #*Kubo, Monkey/Sariatu, Beetle/Hanzo, Raiden the Moon King, Hosato, Hashi, Kameyo, Mari, Minae, Aikom Miho, Ken - Kubo and the Two Strings Reel FX Animation Studios #*Reggie, Jake, Jenner, Baby Three Tuckers - Free Birds #*Manolo Sanchez/Maria Posada, Joaquin Mondragon, Chuy, La Muerte, Xibalba, The Candlemaker, Pablo Rodigustez, Pepe Rodigustez, Pancho Rodigustez, Generel Ramiro Posada, Carlos Sanchez/Carmen Sanchez, Anita Sanchez, Carmelo Sanchez, Jorge Sanchez, Ardelita/Scardelita, Luis Sanchez, Cousin Chucho, Other San Àngel - The Book of Life Open Road Films #*Surly, Grayson, Jimmy, Mole, Andie, Precious, Johnny, Jamie, Buddy, Redline, Street Rat, Jamie, Mr. Feng, Frankie - The Nut Job, The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature The Weinstein Company #*Red Puckett, Granny Puckett, Kirk, Wolf W. Wolf, Det. Bill Stork, Det. Nicky Flippers, Chief Ted Grizzly, Woolworth, Twitchy, Japeth the Goat, Raccoon Jerry, Tommy, Timmy, Glen, Jimmy Lizard, 2-Tone, P-Biggie, Zorra, Dolph, Versushka Van Vine, Hansel, Gretel, Mad Hog, Stone, Wood, Nicky, Kirk Kirkkendall, The Giant, Heidi, Helmut, Moss, Iana, Jimmy 10-Strings - Hoodwinked!, Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil #*Pollux, Dougal, Florence, Zabadie, Ambroise, Brian, Train, Azalee, Ermintrude, Flappy, Dylan, Soldier Sam, Moose - Doogal #*Gary Supernova, Scorch Supernova, Kira Supernova, Lena Thackleman, Doc, Thurman, Io, Gabby Babblebrook, Kip Supernova, James Bing, Hawk, Hammer - Escape from Planet Earth Controversies Nickelodeon's The Ren & Stimpy Show + Rocko's Modern Life Who Framed Roger Rabbit was not really a children's film but kids at least 9 or even 10 are allowed. Angry Reports of Ren & Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life being in the sequel as those shows have adult themes. In 2015 it was too late as Nickelodeon and Paramount have already signed partnership with the film. Sadly to Ren & Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life fans characters will have an extremely low cast role as they will only appear on two parts. ''DC Comics On August 2016 DC Comics joined the film with partnership. It was announced on the 2016 film Suicide Squad's Opening. So many angry parents came with letters. Saying it's too dark. On August 6 2016 DC changed saying there will only be 7 Batman characters. Angry letters still came but they later said Batman Animated Series (1992-1996) will only make it. The fight was over however Batman, Joker and Hush will get a big appearances making it into 17 parts and 8 Cameos. Cast * #*Jennifer Fried - Blossom #*Lou Hirsch - Adult Baby Herman #*April Winchell - Mrs. Herman, Young Baby Herman #*Tara Strong - Dil Pickles, Bubbles, Killgore, Twilight Sparkle #*Frank Welker - Almost every role he had mentioned above including Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Curious George the Monkey, MegaTron, etc. #*Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers #*Kate Micucci - Velma Dinkley #*Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake, Petunia Pig #*Will Ferrell - Ted the Man with the Yellow Hat, Megamind, President "Lord" Business #*John C. Reilly - Wreck-It Ralph, Eddie the Suffolk sheep #*Matthew McConaughey - Buster Moon, T-Rox, Beetle/Hanzo #*Drew Barrymore - Maggie Dunlop, Akima Kunimoto #*Dee Bradley Baker - Perry the Platypus, Chewbacca, Sandman, Numbuh 4, Merc, Turner, Brainiac, Stormtroopers, Rebeltroopers, Dad, Og #*Travis Willingham - Thor Odinson, Lego Star-Lord, King Roland II #*James Arnold Taylor - Johnny Test (voice only), Lego Spider-Man, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ratchet (voice only) #*Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski #*Nicholas Briggs - Daleks, Rusty the Friendly Dalek #*Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse, Sorcerer Mickey #*Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse #*Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Ark Donald #*Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto #*Ellen Degeneres - Dory #*Christy Carlson Romano - Kim Possible, Daisy Duck #*Corey Burton - Yen Sid #*Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Pete, Cat, Budzo, Tasmanian Devil, Kaa #*David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, Jumba Jookiba #*Kristen Bell - Anna, Whaddle #*Chris Sanders - Stitch #*John Goodman - Pacha, James P. Sullivan #*Tom Hanks - Woody #*Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear #*James Woods - Hades #*Dan Castellaneta - Earthworm Jim, Earl, Grandpa Phil, Genie #*Ray Romano - Manny #*John Leguizamo - Sid, Gune #*Denis Leary - Diego #*Chris Wedge - Scrat #*Sean William Scott - Crash, Skiff #*Josh Peck - Eddie #*Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Sylvester Cat, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew #*Bob Bergen - Porky Pig #*Billy West - Red M&M, Woody Woodpecker, Honey Nut Cheerios Bee, Doug Funnie, Roger Klotz, Philip J. Fry, Toe Jammer #*J.K. Simmons - Yellow M&M, Mayor Lionheart, Warden #*Cree Summer - Ms. Green M&M, Cleo, Elmyra, Susie Carmichael #*Robb Pruitt - Blue M&M #*Eric Kirchberger - Orange M&M #*Venessa Williams - Ms. Brown M&M #*Pierre Coffin - Minions #*Steve Carell - Hammy, Ned McDodd, Gru, Dru #*Miranda Cosgrove - Margo #*Dana Gaier - Edith #*Rose Abdoo - Thrumble #*Nev Scharrel - Agnes #*Kristen Wiig - Lucy Wilde, Ruffnut Thorston #*Louis C.K. - Max #*Eric Stonestreet - Duke #*Ellie Kemper - Katie #*Dwayne Johnson - Maui, Captain Charles T. Baker #*Ben Stiller - Alex, Scartar #*Chris Rock - Marty, Osmosis Jones #*Emma Stone - Eep Crood #*Patrick Warburton - Ian, Kronk, King Agamemnon, Pulaski, Flynn, Ken (Bee Movie), Wolf W. Wolf #*Kevin Hart - Snowball, George Beard #*Kristen Schaal - Edith, Mabel Pines, Barb, Trixie #*Ty Burrell - Mr. Peabody, Bailey #*Maurice LaMarche - The Brain, 7D Grumpy, Super Hero Squad Magneto, Mr. Big, Big Bob #*Rihanna - Tip Tucci #*Jennifer Lopez - Shira, Lucy Tucci #*Jim Parsons - Oh #*Alec Baldwin - Baby Boss #*Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Rabbit, Ice King, Leo Callisto, Dog, The Penguin, Rabbit, Mayor of Townsville, Super Hero Squad Iron Man, Carl, Wynq #*Patrick Stewart - Poop Daddy #*Mel Gibson - Rocky the Rhode Island Red #*Hugh Jackman - Roddy #*Morgan Freeman - Vitruvious #*Katie Crown - Tulip #*Ariel Winter - Penny Peterson, Marina Mermaid, Stogg, Diamond Destiny #*Jack Black - Po, Lenny #*David Cross - Minion, Master Crane #*Wanda Sykes - Stella, Granny, Bessy #*Nicolas Cage - Grug Crood, Zoc #*Peter Dinklage - Mighty Eagle, Hornacle #*Eddie Murphy - Mushu, Donkey, Reedling #*Jane Lynch - Sargeant Calhoun, Gretched the Ogre, Io #*Wallace Shawn - Principle Mazur, Rex, Labrador MC, Gilbert Huph #*Johnny Depp - Rango, Victor Van Dort #*Ryan Reynolds - Guy, Theo/Turbo #*Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, Baboon, Red Guy/Lance Sackless, Thumpy 1 #*Halle Berry - Cappy #*Kevin Bacon - Balto #*Elijah Wood - Mumble #*Bruce Willis - RJ #*Diego Luna - Manolo Sanchez #*Zoe Saldana - Maria Posada #*Keke Palmer - Peaches #*Craig T. Nelson - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible #*Holly Hunter - Helen Parr/Elastigirl #*Angelina Jolie - Master Tigress, PomPom #*Jackie Chan - Master Monkey #*Lucy Liu - Master Viper #*James Hong - Mr. Ping #*Samuel L. Jackson - Whiplash, Lucius Best/Frozone #*Bryan Cranston - Li Shan #*Taylor Swift - Audrey #*Josh Gad - Louis, Olaf, Chuck, Oaktopus #*Amy Poehler - Joy #*Phyllis Smith - Sadness #*Mindy Kailing - Disgust #*Lewis Black - Anger #*Bill Hader - Fear, Flint Lockwood, Leonard Mudbeard #*Richard Kind - Bing Bong, Molt, Van #*Kaitlyn Dias - Riley Anderson #*Diane lane - Riley's Mom #*Kyle Maclaughin - Riley's Dad #*Anna Kendrick - Princess Poppy #*Justin Timberlake - Branch, Furcorn #*Gwen Stefani - DJ Suki #*George Lopez - Rafael, Grouchy Smurf, Thurman #*Ice Cube - The Candle Maker #*Katy Perry / Demi Lovato - Smurfette #*Selena Gomez - Mavis, Glowl #*Brad Pitt - Metro Man #*Gerard Butler - Stoick the Vast #*Snoop Dogg - Smoove Move #*Jemaine Clement - Nigel, Tamatoa #*Bruno Mars - Roberto #*Benedict Cumberbatch - Classified #*Trey Parker - Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Balthazar Bratt, Randy Marsh, Clyde Donovan, Timmy Burch, Jimmy Valmer, PC Principle, Herbert Garrison, Additional Voices #*Matt Stone - Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker, Kevin Stoley, David Rodriguez, Bradley Biggle, Additional Voices #*Mona Marshall - Red, Molly, Additional Voices #*Jennifer Howell - Bebe Stevens #*April Stewart - Wendy Testaburger, Milly, Annie Knitts, Additional Voices #*Seth MacFarlane - Mike #*Seth Rogen - Master Mantis, B.O.B., Morton the Mouse #*Nick Kroll - Gunter, Tippy Tinkletrousers #*Will Smith - Oscar #*Liam Neeson - Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop, Raccoon #*Mike Myers - Shrek #*Will Arnett - Lego Batman, The Missing Link, Surly, Vlad #*Scarlett Johansson - Ash, Ziggurab, Mindy #*Tina Fey - Roxanne Ritchi #*Betty White - Grammy Norma #*Zac Efron - Ted Wiggins #*Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen, Reggie #*Steve Buscemi - Horace Nebbercracker, Wayne the Wolf, Randall Boggs #*Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Sally Acorn #*Olivia Hack - Rhonda Wellington Lloyd #*Nicole Sullivan - Princess Mira Nova, Shego #*Hyden Walch - Starfire #*Martin Lawrence - Boog #*Channing Tatum - Joaquin Mondragon, Lego Superman #*Peter Capaldi - The Doctor (speaking cameo in the post-credits scene) #*Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha (GPS voice only in Ninalene's phone), Ben Tennyson (voice only) #*Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime, Pummel and Eeyore #*Brianna Gentilella - Molly, Shellbeat #*Matt Damon - Cale Tucker, Spirit #*Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Rouge the Bat (in style of Rarity, speaking cameo in the post-credits scene with the Doctor) #*Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher, Taran, Dick Tracy, Casper the Friendly Ghost #*Simon Pegg - Crash Bandicoot (speaking voice, speaking cameo in the post-credits scene), Buck #*TBA - Clara Oswald, Pillsbury Doughboy #*Rob Paulsen - Spike, Cariconica #*Calls Alazaqui - Denzel Crocker, Felipe #*Kevin James - Frank, Wubbox, Dragon #*Jay Baruchel - Hiccup #*Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps #*America Ferrera - Astrid, Phangler #*Justin Long - Mammott #*Andy Samberg - Jonathan, Junior, Chicken Brent, Flum Ox #*Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde #*Irdis Elba - Chief Bogo #*Nate Torrence - Clawhauser #*Jenny Slate - Bellwether, Lego Harley Quinn, Ted's Mom, Gidget #*Helmut Bakaitis - Monsieur D'Arque, Megabyte, Virgil, Anubis, Trigon #*Matt Danner - Go Go Moba Boy #*Jeff Wallace - Destructo Man #*Jack Quire - Himself #*Tara Marlow - Herself #*Stephen Quire - Himself #*David Quire - Himself #*Jennifer Quire - Herself #*Elizabeth Banks - Mrs. Valiant (cameo in post-credits) #*Microsoft Sam - Himself #*Microsoft Mike - Himself #*Microsoft Mary - Herself #*and even more live actors and voice actors in this sequel! Notes/Trivia #*At the end of the film, Nearly all of the characters mentioned above singing ''Smile Ya Darn Smile! And also, Porky Pig was tough to say "That's All Folks That's All Folks That's All That's All That's All Folks!” #**In fact, Most of of the toons like will have bigger roles than just cameos. #*The film will begin with a Roger Rabbit cartoon. #*R.K. Maroon's son will say that he rented nearly half the cast of Fantasia 2000, which is why they cameo in the film. #*This movie is for Bob Hoskins, who passed away on April 29, 2014. #*Doctor Who will appear in the sequel in the after credits scene. #*''Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2'' has the 2nd best disney merchandise right under Pixar's Cars and on top of Disney's Frozen. #*In the Finnish version, the Cartoon Network, and some Nickelodeon characters will be omitted, because Cartoon Network does not have a Finnish channel, and Nickelodeon no longer dubs their shows into Finnish. #**Also as well in the Japanese version, some Nickelodeon characters, will be omitted, except for SpongeBob, because of the channel shut down there in September 2009, and due to the channel, not being popular there. #*The film marks the first time rival companies Marvel and DC have their characters share the screen together. #*The Marvel and DC characters in the film are based of the 90s cartoons not the currents ones. #*There are some scenes of Scrat like in the Ice Age franchise. #*The evil Disney characters who are not dead appear in one scene as they were seen in prison: Governor Ratcliffe, Pete, Yokai, Hades, The Duke of Wesleton, Duke Weaselton, Bellwether, Jesse, Gantu, Doug, Woolter, Curella de Vil, Shere Khan, Kaa, Jasper, Horace, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Madam Mim, Edgar, Lil' Lightning, Hyena Clan, Denahi, Dr. Hamsterviel, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Constantine, Ludo, Toffee, Lotso, Lil Gideon, Dr. Doofenismritz, AUTO, Chick Hicks, Delinquent Road Hazards, HtB, Lemons, Ivan, Miles Axelrod, Professor Z, Jackson Storm, Miss Fritter, Prospector, Sid, Scud, Tamatoa, and Prince Hans. #*Sid Phillips, now grown up, can be seen as a garbage man like in Toy Story 3. #*Captain Smek can be seen as a DJ. #''' BLOSSOM OF POWERPUFF GIRLS.png|Blossom ''' Category:2017 Category:2017 films Category:Live-action films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Upcoming Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment